


The Strongest Hearts Are Made of Kyber

by magicianparrish



Series: Old Guard Star Wars au [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, just guys bein dudes and breaking out of jail together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Nicky smiled but allowed it, the warm feeling flooding through his system. The way the Force energized around them when they were like this together. The way he could feel the energy and warmth from his kyber crystal around his neck hum. He could feel the matching necklace he had given Joe as a marriage gift hum in harmony. It always made Nicky curl his toes, but he loved it. He wouldn’t trade anything in the galaxy for it.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________More star wars au, but it's how Nicky and Joe got together :)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Old Guard Star Wars au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	The Strongest Hearts Are Made of Kyber

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup watched Rogue One today, got wrecked by it again, and got this idea. So now you have 5300 words of this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> (Not beta'd or edited)

**1**

Nicky’s eyes snapped open, snatching him from the world of dreams. A feeling had overcome him, something he felt deep within himself and traveled through to his bones. He sat up from the little cot he slept in, allowing the wool blankets to fall down and pool at his waist. The chill of the night crept in, but Nicky was used to it. The coldness of Jedha was the first thing he adjusted to when he came. 

Slowly, he stepped off the cot, allowing the cool stone beneath the soles of his feet to ground him. He shook the last cobwebs of sleep from his brain as he maneuvered his way through the darkroom. He grabbed his lightbow, the familiar weight of it in his hands welcoming, strapped a dagger, and grabbed a lantern. He shook it awake, allowing the dim yellow glow of the light to shine. 

It was deep in the night, and all was silent in the temple as Nicky made his way towards the tunnels that ran beneath the surface. His footfalls were nearly silent as to not disturb the tranquilness of the temple. Nicky followed the feeling, allowing the Force to guide him in his way. 

The tunnel was deep underground, but when he entered he was greeted with the familiar presence of the kyber crystals and statues that lived there. The power and presence of the Force halted Nicky for a moment; as it always did. He could feel the thrumming of the Force around it, the power they emulated. Nicky let it wash over him for a moment, the tingling in his bones magnifying. 

He had always been sensitive to the Force, as it was with his upbringing. He had been through many trials in his life that brought him to the path to Jedha. Seeking spiritual guidance and clarity, after getting his life shaken right off its foundations. It was in the Temple of Kyber that the Guardians and Disciples had taken him in with open arms. Seeing just a frightened boy lost in the galaxy trying to find his way. He had become a guardian himself, starting a new slate, a clean one. Away from his past, but still brought him peace with the familiar. 

Nicky let out a sigh, before moving forward. As he navigated the tunnels with the practiced ease of years under his belt, the presence became stronger. He could feel a shift in the Force, and with it, he could feel the presence of strangers. Strangers who did not belong. He hefted his lightbow up ready to defend his home. He turned a corner and heard whispers. Hushed, but in the silence of the tunnels it echoed. 

Nicky slowly peeked his head around the corner to see the trespassers. It was a young man with curly black hair and the beginnings of a beard growing on his face. He had to have been of a similar age to Nicky. With him was a woman who was a little older. She had dark black hair that fell past her shoulders and was dressed in red. They were speaking in hushed voices to one another, as they pulled out one of the many kyber statues that were in the tunnels. 

“This has to be at least two thousand years old,” the man said as he looked at the beautiful statue of a Jedi in a fighting stance. 

“And was carved by a Jedi and their lightsaber,” the woman added, nodding her head looking it over with a critical eye. “Magnificent.” 

Nicky took a deep breath in and held it for a moment before quietly exhaling. 

“The Force is with me, I am one with the Force. And I fear nothing because all is as the Force wills it,” he muttered to himself. The familiar mantra put his mind and body at ease. 

He stepped away from the corner with his lightbow raised. “What are you doing here?” he demanded. 

The man and woman startled, and the man took out a blaster and shot blindly. Nicky felt the energy surge around him and was able to move away. He quickly dropped the lightbow to the ground opting for his dagger. He ran forward toward the two thieves and was able to disarm them with quick and practiced moves. The man dropped his blaster but quickly grabbed Nicky by the arm dragging him into a grapple. Nicky swiped with his dagger getting a cut in on the man’s cheek, which started to bleed. 

“Fuck,” he cursed as he winced and pulled away in pain. “Quýnh, get the statue!” 

“On it,” the woman nodded. The woman, Quýnh, upholstered something from her belt and ignited it. 

The familiar buzz of a lightsaber filled the room, halting Nicky in his tracks. A blue blade emerged from the hilt as she used it to start cutting the statue away from the wall. Nicky’s stumble was enough for the man to take Nicky’s feet out from under him. He fell to the dirt ground with a large thud, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Nicky felt a protective surge run through him. He would not allow these thieves to steal anything from under his watch. Nicky grabbed the man by the ankle, and yanked him down with all his might. The man let out another curse before he fell to the ground as well, and Nicky scrambled to get on top of him. He pinned the man down and pressed the dagger to his neck. The cut on his cheek was already clumping up to seal the blood in. They were both breathing heavy, as Nicky got his first good look at him. 

The man was surprisingly attractive, which Nicky shook his head. He could not have traitorous thoughts like those. 

“Where did you get that weapon?” Nicky asked, not taking his eyes off the man, but directing it toward the woman. 

“None of your business,” she grunted as she pulled the statue loose and into her hands. 

Nicky then pushed the dagger harder into the man’s throat, enough to draw a droplet of blood. He dared to take his eyes off for a moment to glare at the woman. 

“One more step and I kill him,” he threatened. 

The woman halted at his words. Her black irises analyzing him up and down. The man underneath him was still heavily breathing. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Go ahead,” she replied. 

“Quýnh!” the man exclaimed. 

“What?” Nicky asked, confused. 

She gestured toward the man. “Go on. Do it. Kill him.”

“ _Quýnh_!” the man cried out again, disbelief written on his face. Nicky looked back at the man underneath him, where his dagger was laying on his neck. It would be so easy to just slice it across. It would be a fast death, a swift one. But Nicky knew he wouldn’t be able to. He sighed and took the dagger away. 

“Empty threats are never wise,” the woman said. 

Nicky felt the hairs stand up behind his neck, as the Force darkened around him. He turned around to see the woman, ready to ignite the lightsaber to strike. Out of instinct, Nicky let the Force surround him, and he felt the familiar tug in his core as he stretched one hand out to push her back and used the other to drag the lightsaber from her hand into his. The woman exclaimed in shock as she was pushed back and hit the wall. Nicky scrambled to his feet and ignited the lightsaber and pointed it at the man. The hilt was unfamiliar, and it felt inherently wrong to wield one that did not belong to him. He could feel the kyber crystal inside humming with power but also feel it resisting his use. It was not his crystal to wield. He then used the Force to bring the statue back into his other hand. 

The woman sat up, rubbing her head and cursing. The man looked on with narrowed eyes. 

“You aren’t like the rest,” he stated. 

“What do you mean?” Nicky questioned. 

“The other Guardians, we took them out with ease. You are different from them. Who are you?” 

“I believe the question should be who are you, and what are you doing here?” Nicky rebutted. 

“And that should be obvious,” the woman Quýnh said, standing up finally and walking back over. 

It was quite obvious what they were doing. They had somehow managed to get into the tunnels and defeated other Guardians who had been standing for the night watch to steal a statue that the temple was famous for. 

“Then the question becomes  _ why _ ,” Nicky finally said back. 

Quýnh started to open her mouth when the man stepped in front of her. 

“The statue,” he began. “It means a lot to me personally.” 

Nicky narrowed his eyes and took a step forward with the lightsaber in front of him. The heat of the plasma staved away the coldness for a moment. The man’s face glowed in the blue light, his dark eyes wary of it. 

“How?” Nicky demanded. He had to admit he was intrigued by the man. 

“The statue,” he said nodding his head toward Nicky’s hand. Nicky clenched it tighter, his knuckles turning white. 

“I got a similar one myself. That I had inherited from my parents when they died. It was a family relic, a very special one, and this is the match. The compliment.” 

The man said the words with conviction. He could feel the Force around him as he spoke the words. He was also a cunning liar. A liar by trade it seemed. Nicky knew enough about liars from his own life. He was the biggest liar of them all. The man could sense that Nicky wasn’t buying it. He sighed and gestured around them in the tunnels. 

“You have two thousand, three hundred, and four statues in here,” he stated. 

“A scholar are you?” Nicky jeered. 

The man smirked at him, showcasing a deep dimple. Nicky refused to think hard on that. He had to stay on task. 

“Some might say I’m just well-traveled,” he said with fake modesty. “You have that many statues in here. One missing from the collection will not have the temple fall.” 

“You say that, but what’s stopping you from spreading the word and then having more people like you coming in and stealing our relics then?” Nicky pushed. 

The man looked at the woman, and they shared a smile. It was just a quick quirk of their lips. 

“None are as good as we are,” the man boasted. 

That did not seem to be a lie. They truly did believe they were the best, and probably had good reason to. They were able to take out the other Guardians with ease. If Nicky hadn’t been so sensitive to the Force they probably would’ve gotten away with it too. 

“What are your true intentions with this?” he asked after mulling it over. 

The man openly gaped in surprise before schooling his features again. “That is yet to be seen.” 

“I assume you will sell it to the highest bidder? Make a small fortune for yourself while you are at it,” Nicky replied. 

Nicky ran his fingers along the ridges and bumps of the statue. It was beautifully carved, and had intricate details, down to individual strands of hair. The Jedi was in a soresu movement, the defensive form of fighting. It was elegant and sophisticated. Nicky sighed and tossed the statue to the man who caught it. 

“Go,” he told them. 

“You’re just going to let us take it?” the man asked, confusion clear on his face and in his tone. 

He pointed down the deep corridor of the tunnel they were in. “Leave, before I change my mind.” 

He flicked the lightsaber in his hands, twirling it around just for some flair. It was a warning that he knew how to handle the weapon of the Jedi. The two thieves shared another look at one another. 

“Thank you,” the man began. 

“ _ Go _ ,” Nicky repeated. 

The two took off down the tunnel, their footsteps echoing until Nicky was alone again. 

**2**

Joe would rather be almost anywhere else in the galaxy than on the backwater desert planet of Tatooine. It had its uses of course, but he really did not prefer to be there if he could help it. It was always so damn hot thanks to its twin suns, and it was just dry as all hell and sandy. There was really nothing of any value the planet had to offer. And of course, it was owned by the Hutts. Those stupid giant slugs that thought they were the greatest thing since hyperspace. 

He had apparently run his mouth one too many times, as he had somehow ended up behind bars waiting to be judged by the slug himself, Jabba. Andy and Quýnh had ditched him laughing at him while they were at it. Quýnh had shouted ‘every human for themselves!’ as she skipped her way to the nearest Cantina with her hand interlaced with Andy’s. Joe placed a thousand curses on the two of them as he was dragged away in cuffs by the slug’s cronies. 

Joe had been unceremoniously pushed in through the bars, causing him to stumble into the dirt. The cell closed and the two guards walked away. He got up and dusted off his shirt, vest, and pants. Grumbling about how it would be a pain to clean when he got around to it next. The cell was nearly bare, with a rough bench to sit on, and a hole in the wall that had been carved out into a place to maybe get some sleep in. It was then that Joe saw that he was not alone in the cell. A body was lying in the hole, with his back turned. Joe ran a hand through his beard and sat on the bench. 

“What’d you do to get in here?” He asked to make small talk. 

The man did not move. Joe wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Worried, he stood up and walked over to him, leaning over. He saw the face of a man, who had longish brown hair that had definitely seen cleaner days, and his face was full of scruff. His eyes were closed. Joe gently poked him in the side. 

“You alive?” he wondered. The man’s face pinched up at the poke, and then he opened his eyes slowly to glare. His eyes were a startling color, a mix of blue and green. Joe was floored by their beauty. It reminded him of the beautiful waters of Naboo. 

Joe took a step back and put his hands on his hips. “Well, that answers that question.” 

He then started to pace around the room. He had to figure out a way to get out. And work out some of the energy that was buzzing through his system. The man let out a large sigh and turned over to face Joe after twenty minutes.

“Do you know how to be quiet?” he asked. “You have not stopped making noise since the moment you came in.” 

Joe watched as the man finally sat up from where he had been lying down. His brown hair flopped in his face which he futilely tried to push back with his hands. Joe noticed that he was in clothes that were dirty and torn in places. The man looked to be a disaster. So he repeated his question from before.

“What’d you do to get in here?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” was all the man replied. His voice soft and lilting with a beautiful accent that Joe could not place. It sounded familiar to him, but he had no idea why. 

Joe bit his lip watching the man. He had an aura about him that just screamed powerful. But not in a boastful way, but in a much more subtle way. A way that said do not be deceived, I am much more than I look. Joe was very intrigued by his temporary cellmate. 

He watched for a moment longer before going toward the front of the cell and wrapping his hands around the bars and pushing them. Though he knew it was no use. The only way he was getting out of that cell on his own volition was if he somehow managed to open the doors using the control pad next to it. Which was just out of reach purposefully. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not become sarlacc or rancor food,” Joe said as he turned around to lean against the bars. 

The man nodded in agreement. “Yes, that is not high on my list either.” 

“So have you formulated an escape plan then?” 

The man had begun to fidget with a necklace. It was a simple leather cord but had some sort of crystal on it. He looked up, his face pinched in confusion. 

“Escape plan?” 

Joe raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes. Escape plan.” 

The man looked as if he were crazy. “Did you plan on just staying here then?” 

The man looked around the cell and then got a sheepish expression over his face. Joe wasn’t sure if the pink coloring on his face had just emerged or been there due to extreme sun exposure. The planet with twin suns did not do well for those with light skin. 

“Yes?” 

“Stars above,” he sighed, running his hands through his curly hair as he looked at the ceiling. 

The man seemed pathetic. He was hunched in on himself as if he was trying to make himself invisible. It really was a sad sight to behold. 

“Well, I’m not going to leave you alone, so we can escape together.” 

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” the man asked with some light scorn. 

Joe walked back over to the man and gestured for him to move over. He sat down next to him and they both hunched over in the small hole. 

“That’s why you create plans, yes?” he asked. “Two minds work better than one, I’ve been told.” 

“Perhaps. But I think if I am to escape this cell, I should know the name of my accomplice,” the man said. A lightness to his tone emerged, and Joe seized on it. He gave the man a bright smile. 

“Yusuf, but you can call me Joe,” he introduced. 

“Nicolò, but I go by Nicky,” he replied. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Nicky.” They then shook hands. Joe was pleasantly surprised by the firm grip he had. His hands were warm and calloused. Well worked and strong. 

Joe then spent the next hour mostly doing the talking and planning. They had no weapons on them, so he would just have to rely on his trickery and charm. Or hope that Andy and Quýnh were only joking about him having to fend for himself and will come and rescue him. Whichever came first. Nicky would nod along to Joe’s ideas, and hum or make noises when he agreed or disagreed. He never gave much of his own opinions though. 

“Alright, well shall we try and escape this dump?” Joe asked, clapping his thighs and standing up. 

Nicky gave a small smile and nodded joining him. Joe was mildly surprised to see the man was nearly as tall as him. And now that he had a good look, Joe was sure that underneath all that dirt and grime the man would be impossibly attractive. And he looked oddly familiar. 

“Have we met before?” he asked suddenly. 

“Perhaps,” Nicky said in that soft voice. “The galaxy is not nearly as big as one thinks.” 

“Hmm.” He looked down at the necklace around Nicky’s neck. He looked at it closer. Then he raised his eyebrows. 

“Is that a kyber crystal?” 

Nicky raised his eyebrows and looked down at his chest. He touched the crystal and ran it between his fingers. “Indeed.” 

Joe let out a whistle. Kyber crystals fetched a fortune on the market. “Where’d you get one like that?” 

“Jedha.” 

Joe was reminded of his own trip to Jedha. Where he had gone with Quýnh to take one of those famous kyber statues to make a profit over. And the Guardian who had stopped him and then let them go with the statue. He had not truly thought of the man in years, but he often haunted his dreams. 

“You’ve made the pilgrimage then? A big Force believer?” Joe wondered, curiosity humming through him. 

“You can say that.” 

Joe wanted to ask a million more questions but kept them to himself. It was obvious that Nicky did not wish to answer them, but he was too polite to decline and refuse. 

“Okay, plan time,” he said going towards the cell. All he had to do was wait for the guards to make their rounds and come by. 

But before he could put the plan in action, he heard a large boom. And then some shouting and blasters being shot. Nicky had raised his eyebrows in alarm, but Joe couldn’t help the smile that was on his face. 

“That would be my friends,” he said. 

“Some friends,” Nicky muttered. He then pushed himself in front of Joe and stuck his hand out between the bars towards the control panel. 

“You won’t be able to reach it,” Joe warned. 

“I don’t have to,” Nicky replied. A moment later he heard the familiar affirmative beep, and the bars rose to release them. 

Nicky ran out, and Joe had no choice but to follow. “How did you do that?” 

“No time to answer. We must get our weapons back, follow me.” 

Nicky checked both ways before turning right, running down the tunnels of the dungeon. He stopped short in front of a door, his lips pursed tightly as he looked at the button panel. 

“Do you know which one opens?” Joe asked over his shoulder. 

“No but we’re going to find out,” Nicky said and started pressing random buttons until the door unlocked. 

Inside was a cache of weapons that had been taken and collected from other prisoners who weren’t as lucky as them. Nicky ran right toward a weapon that was intricate looking. Joe realized it was a lightbow. Nicky seemed pleased to have it in his hand as he strapped it to his back and over his shoulder. Then he went searching through other weapons until he found a dagger made of bone with a beautifully done hilt. Joe felt a jolt of recognition go through him at the sight of the dagger. He then touched his cheek where there was a scar from where he got cut by the Guardian all those years ago. Though most of it was covered by his beard. 

He looked at Nicky through a new lens. Everything was coming together. The reason why he looked so familiar. The presence he gave off. How they had just escaped the prison. The kyber crystal from Jedha hanging around his neck. Hell, the lightbow! Nicky was the Guardian he had run into all those years ago. 

“You,” he breathed. “You’re the Guardian.” 

Nicky looked up and narrowed his eyes. “ _ Was _ a Guardian,” he corrected. “And you are the thief.”

Joe winced, but couldn’t deny it. “Yes.” 

“We do not have time to deal with our shared history. We must leave now,” Nicky said, pragmatic. 

Joe grabbed his own blaster and his electric scimitar. A much older weapon, certainly considered outdated by many, but his weapon of choice. He had proved to be effective with it many times by those who had been unfortunate enough to cross it. 

Nicky seemed confident he knew where he was going, so Joe followed behind him as cover. Two Gamorrean guards came running toward them, their axes in their giant green hands. Before they could stop to fight Nicky had raised his lightbow and shot both of the pig-like creatures dead. Joe faltered for a moment, and Nicky looked back. 

“Come on!” he urged. Joe stepped over the two guards attempting to keep up with Nicky. 

It went like that as they fought their way out. Nicky would shoot with his lightbow, and Joe would follow up to finish the job if needed. They ran up the stairs toward the entrance where they had come. The fighting was louder, and Joe could hear the familiar voices of Andy and Quýnh as they cut down their enemies. Joe was never so glad to hear them, even if they were cursing enough to make even pirates blush. 

“Andy, Quýnh!” Joe called out. 

Andy turned around her famous labrys in her hand, and her black hair disheveled, and blood splattering her face. Quýnh shot from behind, covering Andy. The woman smiled at him, looking him up and down and then turning her eyes towards Nicky. Nicky who also had some blood on him, and was holding his lightbow in his hand. 

“Joe, how the hell did you get out?” Andy asked. 

“Made a friend,” Joe said, gesturing to Nicky. 

Quýnh turned around, finished with the fighting, panting. She eyed Nicky hard and tilted her head. 

“Do I know you?” 

“He’s the Guardian,” Joe informed. It took a moment for Quýnh to realize, but her eyes widened. 

“Oh fuck. What are the odds of that?” then she laughed. Nicky gave a twitch of his lips upward. A blink and you miss it smile. 

“The Force works in mysterious ways.” 

Andy scoffed as she walked forward. “Well, thanks for bailing his sorry ass out of prison.” 

Nicky shrugged. “I’d say it was mutually beneficial.” 

“Great, we have a humble one,” she muttered. But there was no heat in it. She turned to Joe. 

“Want to keep him?” 

Joe looked over at Nicky who had his eyebrows ticked up high under his floppy hair. “Feeling rebellious?” 

Nicky got a twinkle in his eye, and Joe knew he was screwed. “Always.” 

Quýnh came over and wrapped an arm around Nicky’s shoulders dragging him in. Nicky let out a squawk of surprise, his eyes widening. 

“Good, it was getting a little stale,” she joked. “Now what is it that got you locked up in Hutt jail?” 

A light dusting of pink went over Nicky’s cheeks. “Too much to drink and hubris on gambling with Hutts.” 

A gambling, rebellious, warrior monk. Or a former monk. Either way, Joe was  _ definitely _ screwed. 

**3**

“How does it look?” Nicky asked as he stepped out of the small room where he had changed. 

They were in a safe house on Marsay. A planet in the Mid-Rim that was known for its beautiful temperate climates, and beaches. A wealthy planet right along one of the hyperspace lanes, and a destination planet for those wealthy enough to go. But they were deep in the land of the planet, away from the white shores and limestone cliffs that gave its beauty and fame. It also happened to be the home planet of their newest member of the team, Booker. A famous forger and identity thief. 

Joe was sitting on a couch, reading a holo. It had been a while since they took a small break from their affiliation with the Rebellion. It was a tentative alliance if anything. The Old Guard as they were called was made up of a bounty hunter, a smuggler, a thief, a former monk and liar, and now a forger. A group of vagabonds if Nicky ever knew one. 

Nicky walked toward his lover, waiting for him to notice. He cleared his throat, and Joe raised a finger that was the universal symbol for _hold on_. Nicky pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips. Joe finished reading whatever it was and finally looked up. And his eyes got comically wide and his jaw dropped, before pinching. 

“It uh, it’s definitely a look,” he said trying to be supportive. Nicky chuckled looking down at the bright orange jumpsuit and white padding on top. 

“It is quite garish isn’t it?” he agreed. 

Nicky wasn’t sure who it was that thought the new flight uniforms for Rebel pilots should be bright orange. But whoever it was, Nicky would have a few choice words with them about the decision. It was definitely not a fashion statement. 

“Well, you look good in any color,” Joe complimented, getting up and pulling Nicky in for a soft kiss. 

Nicky smiled but allowed it, the warm feeling flooding through his system. The way the Force energized around them when they were like this together. The way he could feel the energy and warmth from his kyber crystal around his neck hum. He could feel the matching necklace he had given Joe as a marriage gift hum in harmony. It always made Nicky curl his toes, but he loved it. He wouldn’t trade anything in the galaxy for it. 

“You just say that,” he said when they released. 

“And I mean it. If anyone has to wear that offending color, I’m glad it’s you,” Joe replied, his warm hands gently caressing his cheeks. 

It was then that the door opened to their safehouse. Both men turned toward it to see who was walking through. It was just Booker, who came in from a perimeter check. 

“Booker, how does it look?” Nicky asked, waiting for a second opinion. 

Booker looked over and made a disgusted face that caused Joe to give out a boisterous laugh. 

“Whoever came up with that design should be fired,” was all he said. 

“Booker, I knew I liked you for a reason!” Joe exclaimed. 

The older man just grunted and raised an eyebrow looking at the two of them. But then he gave an eye roll and a smirk before walking away from them, leaving them alone in the main room again. Nicky turned around back to Joe, and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. He tilted his head to the side. 

“Do you think I’d look good flying the _Falcon_ in this?” he asked. 

Joe’s ship, the  _ Maltese Falcon _ was his pride and joy. He used any excuse he could to brag about his infamous record on the Corellian Run, when escaping Imperial authorities. He barely let anyone else in their little crew fly the ship, even Nicky. 

Joe let out a laugh, and leaned his head in close, touching their foreheads together. An intimate gesture they shared when words weren’t enough. Though Joe always had words at the tip of his tongue. He had that familiar look in his eye when he knew he was going to say something promiscuous on purpose. 

“You’d look good flying the  _ Falcon _ in nothing,” he muttered in a sultry way. 

Nicky scoffed and pushed him away, Joe laughing full-bellied. He felt his cheeks flushing with pink the way they always did when his love said things like that. They had been together for years now, they had been married for a few years now too. And yet it seemed to catch Nicky off guard every time nonetheless. And he knew Joe loved it. He lived for those moments, much to Nicky’s eternal torment. 

“Why must you always say things like that?” Nicky bemoaned. 

“Because you always react the same,” Joe said when he got his laughs under control. 

“You are impossible.” 

“But you love me anyway.” 

Nicky looked at his husband up and down. The way he was still smiling, and obviously trying not to laugh again. The way he was always warm and kept the chill that never seemed to leave Nicky’s body away. His tender embraces and kisses, and his words that flowed like music with ease. How he loved Nicky so full-heartedly it was impossible to ignore and not love him the same way back. They were two halves of the same soul that had found each other. 

Nicky smiled. “Yes, I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Yes, I love the name of Joe's ship being Maltese Falcon lmao. Yes watching Rogue One inspired me to write Nicky as a Guardian. Yes, Nicky deserves to have a dope ass weapon such as a lightbow. Quýnh and Joe deserve to have a fun friendship. 
> 
> And yes, this is again, inspired by the idea from tumblr https://ashleyrguillory.tumblr.com/post/634910414622310400/bill-nye-voice-consider-the-following-rival
> 
> I thought of doing it like a 5 +1, but I got too excited so stopped at 3 lol 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading :) 
> 
> Drop some comments and kudos below!


End file.
